


My Happy Ending

by ari_winchester



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Glee - Freeform, Happy Ending, Mention of past emotional abuse, Mention of past relationships, mention of past non-consensual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari_winchester/pseuds/ari_winchester
Summary: Mike Chang and Quinn Fabray have always known they’ve had feelings for each other. But neither of them knew the feelings were reciprocated so they started dating other people and fell into toxic relationships. They both end up having messy break ups and lean on each other to fix their broken hearts.
Relationships: Mike Chang/Quinn Fabray
Kudos: 5





	My Happy Ending

Quinn sat upon a branch on the tree in her backyard, tears streaming down her porcelain skin. Everyone thought of her as ‘perfect’ but she knew she was far from perfect. She may have been the most popular girl in school, a cheerleader, and apart of the celibacy club but all that changed when she got pregnant and had her baby. Everyone thinks of her as the ‘school slut’ now but what everyone doesn’t know is she didn’t even want to lose her virginity that night. 

Her whole life is ruined because of one stupid night, she lost everything. And the worst part is she was really hoping Puck would love her but she knew she was an idiot for thinking he could love anyone but himself. She has cried herself to sleep every single night because of the trauma he left her with. 

Shelby Corcoran is raising Beth now because Quinn knew she couldn’t raise that baby. She misses Beth if she thinks about her too hard but she doesn’t have the financial stability or set of mind to raise anyone. ‘At least I can live in my own house now’ Quinn thought to herself.

But her house also gives her the awful memories of all the things her father said to her the night he found out she was pregnant. She tries not to think about it too much but it’s a little difficult to do knowing your father doesn’t love you. 

Also knowing she hurt Finn the way she did. He didn’t deserve that, she didn’t even mean to hurt him but she was scared and didn’t know what to do. ‘At least he has Rachel now’ Quinn thought. It’s still painful to think about knowing he wanted to be the father of that baby. She doesn’t understand how or why Finn ever forgave her.

She wishes she could go back to simpler times before her life started falling to pieces. 

Someone crept up in the back of her mind. Someone that always made her happy and had helped her anytime she was Struggling. Someone that made her forget all the bad in the world.

Mike Chang.

Now if she said this to anyone they’d be rightfully confused because no one ever sees them talking to each other. But they actually grew up together, they used to be neighbors. Quinn lived in a smaller house from when she was a baby up until eighth grade. Mike lived across the street and they would always hang out with each other.

They were best friends actually.

They don’t talk as much anymore though. It’s not a popularity thing because Mike is a football player so it’s not like he was unpopular or anything. They drifted apart a bit once Quinn had moved but the main thing that kept them apart was Mike’s girlfriend, Tina Cohen-Chang.

Tina really seemed like a nice quiet girl at first, perfect for someone as nice as Mike Chang. But she got all psycho when Mike had called Quinn to ask about the pregnancy and everything that happened. He sounded so concerned because he knew Quinn wasn’t the type of girl that would do something as reckless as that but before she could even explain Tina had started screaming at him. She accused Mike of cheating because he was talking to the ‘school slut’ and he hung up.

Quinn cried her eyes out that night because she didn’t want Mike to think of her that way. Screw whatever Tina or anyone else thought but Mike was the only one who ever truly cared about her.

She took a deep breath and wiped the tears off her face before climbing down the tree and going back inside to fake being happy in front of her mother.

_

Mike was laying in his bed trying his hardest not to cry anymore than he already had. Tina broke up with him and she did it so unapologetically. She did it over text saying, ‘it’s over, I’d say I’m sorry but I wouldn’t mean it’. Mike didn’t know what he’d done to deserve something like that.

He really thought him and Tina were happy together and that she truly cared about him. He did everything he possibly could to keep her happy and even stopped talking to girls at all so she wouldn’t be jealous anymore. He of course didn’t realize how toxic that aspect of the relationship was at the time though.

It came to a point where he couldn’t talk to anyone because she had to keep Mike all to herself. She would constantly accuse him of cheating even if he glanced at another girl.

He would even buy her stuff all the time to show how much he loved her and to prove how sorry he was for making her think he would cheat. But she would still accuse him of not actually caring because the gifts ‘weren’t good enough’. Mike didn’t really think Tina was the fancy type but nothing he did was ever good enough for her.

If she was upset at him for whatever reason she would ignore him for days to teach him a lesson. The problem was he never actually did anything to hurt her. He tried so damn hard to be perfect.

And even though she technically said she loved him, he knew she never meant it the way he did. 

Mike heard a knock at his bedroom door.

“What is it?” He mumbled.

“Are you going to come out of your room anytime soon? I made you dinner” his mom said in a soft voice knowing he was in pain right now.

“I just want to go back to sleep if that’s okay” Mike replied feeling tears in his eyes.

“Of course, I’ll be gone all day tomorrow because I’m working overtime. Call me if you need anything, I’m leaving money on the kitchen table so if you want to order food or buy anything that will make you feel a little better you can. I love you honey” his mom said. 

“Okay, I love you too mom” he said before drifting off to sleep.

_

The next morning Mike woke up to sun shining in his face through the window. He felt dried up tears on his face so he went to the bathroom to wash off a bit. After he got out of the shower he checked his phone to see if Tina texted him anything. “Stupid” He mumbled to himself knowing she would never want to get back together with him.

So he shut his phone off and threw it across his room not wanting to look at it because he would just scroll through his and Tina’s old texts and photos reminding himself he didn’t have her anymore. He threw on a pair of dinosaur pajama pants and a plain blue t-shirt on before walking downstairs not planning on doing anything.

He was about to make himself a bowl of cereal and turn on the tv until he heard a knock at the door. He was confused because his mom wouldn’t be back until the next night and it definitely wasn’t Tina. He went to the door and was in shock when he seen who it was.

“Quinn?” Mike asked confused.

“Is it okay if I come in? I heard what happened with you and Tina and wanted to see if you needed anyone to cheer you up” Quinn replied smiling. 

Mike was in a state of shock because him and Quinn hadn’t talked since he found out she had gotten pregnant. He wanted to hold Beth when everyone else was holding her when she was born a year ago but Tina didn’t let him. He realized he had just been standing there not saying anything when Quinn pokes him on the shoulder gaining his attention.

“Yeah, of course you can come in” he said.

Quinn was wearing a pretty floral dress with a thin white sweater over it and pastel flats. She also had her hair down straightened with a mint pastel headband that matched her flats. She look beautiful as always. 

They both went up to Mike’s room and sat on his bed.

“So, you heard about me and Tina?” Mike asked.

“Yeah, Artie sent it to the group chat this morning. I figured you were either ignoring the texts or turned off your phone because I texted you and you didn’t reply” Quinn replied. 

Mike started scratching at the back of his neck, a nervous habit he had gained a while back.

“Sorry I didn’t see your texts, I had to turn off my phone this morning because I didn’t want to look at old memories of me and Tina” he said.

“It’s fine, I completely understand that.” Quinn reassured him.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Quinn spoke up again.

“I missed you Mike. So so much” she said starting to tear up.

Mike looked up at her and his eyes widened when he seen she was starting to cry a bit.

“Hey, look at me. I’m here now okay? Please don’t cry Quinn, I promise I’m here” he said wiping the tears that had streamed down her face. 

“I know, it’s just been so long since we’ve talked. I’ve wanted to talk to you for so long about so many things but we couldn’t see each other. I don’t want you to hate me for saying this but I have absolutely hated Tina ever since she yelled at you for talking to me calling me the ‘school slut’. She was so controlling to you and wouldn’t even let you be around me at all. I’ve hated it” Quinn said starting to cry even harder. 

Mike looked down biting his lip to try and keep himself from sobbing right then. He felt awful that night when he had to hang up on her because Tina started threatening to break up with him. He wanted to talk to Quinn so bad the past two years but couldn’t because of Tina.

“I could never hate you. I’ve missed you so much too and I’m so sorry that I haven’t talked you and couldn’t listen to you when you were going through the worst possible things. I’m here now though and I will listen to everything you have to say. Tina can’t get in the way anymore. You’re still my best friend Quinn. No matter how long it’s been since we’ve talked.” Mike reassured.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Mike and rested her face between his neck and shoulder crying a bit more. Mike rubbed circles on her back trying his best to calm her down.

“If it’s alright with you can you tell me what happened that night? If you don’t want to then that’s totally fine but I’m here to listen” Mike said.

Quinn sniffed and wiped tears off her face then sat up composing herself.

“So that night Puck started giving me wine coolers then started touching me. I said I didn’t want to lose my virginity yet so he gave me more wine coolers to get me more drunk. I also reminded him I was in the celibacy club but he said that didn’t stop him from doing it with Santana and Brittany” Quinn said.

“So he got you drunk and manipulated you?” Mike asked starting to get mad.

“There’s more. He also lied about using protection. He said he was using a condom but I was too drunk to notice he was lying.” Quinn whispered ashamed. 

“I already hated him for getting you pregnant but he raped you. He manipulated you and that’s rape, also the lying about protection part contributes to that. I’m gonna kill him” Mike said starting to get up.

“Mike, stop. Finn already beat him up a long time ago and I’m done dealing with him. I know what he did makes you angry, it makes me angry too, but beating him up again won’t solve anything” Quinn said pushing him back down.

Mike took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and nodded at Quinn.

“I’m just.. I’m just so sorry you had to deal with all of that Quinn. And your dad kicking you out, I heard about that too. I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there for you when you needed me the most” Mike said starting to cry himself.

Quinn grabbed his hand and interlocked her fingers with his.

“It’s okay Mike, you were in a toxic relationship” Quinn reassured.

Mike looked down at their hands and blushed a bit.

“About that, Tina broke up with me over text saying it’s over and she’d say she’s sorry but she wouldn’t mean it” Mike said.

Quinn shook her head looking angry.

“That bitch will get what she deserves for hurting you and controlling you the way she did. I’ll show her what happens when someone messes with someone I love” She said.

“Love?” Mike questioned surprised but a bit hopeful she might mean that more than in just a friend way.

Quinn looked surprised that she said that out loud.

“Um I meant.. I” Quinn muttered blushing and looking away until she heard Mike chuckle.

“What are you laughing at?” She gasped seeing him shake his head.

“Just wondering what you meant by that” he said squeezing her hand a bit more. 

Quinn looked at him, face probably red by this point. She’s always liked him more than a friend but she was always too scared to admit it. So that’s why she started dating Finn, then the Puck thing happened. She always wanted Mike to be her happy ending though. 

They both started looking at each other’s eyes a bit intensely until they both started to lean in. 

They both started softly kissing and Mike rested his hand on Quinn’s jaw. They kissed for a few minutes until they had to pull back and breathe a bit. They looked at each other a bit shocked but happy at the same time.

“Wow” Mike said smiling a bit.

“Yeah, wow” Quinn smiled.

“Do you want to stay the night?” Mike asked.

“Wow, men are all horn dogs. I kiss you and now you want me to have sex with you?” Quinn asked a little bit upset.

Mike’s eyes widened at her accusation and corrected himself, “No no that’s not what I meant, I wondered if you wanted to stay the night so we could watch movies and maybe cuddle and I could order in pizza if you wanted.”

“Oh, sorry” Quinn laughed feeling stupid.

“Hey, don’t be sorry. It’s definitely understandable why you thought I meant it like that, I didn’t word it too well” Mike reassured. 

Quinn nodded and smiled excited at the idea of spending the day/night watching movies and cuddling with Mike. 

“In that case, I would love to spend the night with you. And cuddle, definitely cuddle” Quinn said smiling a bit.

Mike laughed and got up grabbing the blanket so they could cuddle on the couch. 

“Oh, Quinn?” Mike said stopping her a moment.

“Yes Mike?”

“I love you too” He said kissing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Mike/Quinn is a bit of a weird concept but I thought it was cute so leave comments and Kudos if you enjoyed it <3


End file.
